


and summer blows away

by andthentheybow



Series: gift works [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow
Summary: George has worked here for three summers now. In all those summers, he’s never seen anyone as hot as the lifeguard he’s currently staring at.Or, George and Dream are working at a resort over the summer. George is determined to get Dream's phone number. Things don’t go as planned, but that doesn't mean they don't work out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: gift works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170890
Comments: 32
Kudos: 256





	and summer blows away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesunsets/gifts).



> don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc
> 
> i had a ton of fun writing this au!! the prompt was lifeguard au where george can't swim/pretends he can't swim so dream can save him and i hope you don't mind that i twisted it a lil, purple <3
> 
> title is from 'summersong' by the decemberists

The ‘SMP’ in SMP Resort technically stands for something long and pretentious. The college kids that flock to it for summer jobs never refer to it by its full name, because they don’t get paid enough to. Instead, they wear their SMPR name tags with pride and look with scorn up everyone with the L’Manberg Resort uniforms from across the street.

George has worked here for three summers now. Flights back to England are always too expensive in the summer, and since he’s here for school, he figures he may as well make a living in between terms. In all three summers, he’s never seen anyone as hot as the lifeguard he’s currently staring at.

He’s the literal description of a summer god. Golden hair, wavy and down to his shoulders. Tanned skin. A perfect body. Hot as all hell. George wishes he could see the guy’s eyes, but every time they’ve worked together for the past two weeks, he’s always had his sunglasses on.

This is George’s first year working at the poolside bar, which means he has a perfect view of Hot Lifeguard. It also means that Sapnap and Karl, who he’s worked with for two years now, have a perfect view of George’s longing looks, and can amply tease him about it. Karl works the poolside bar with him and nudges him every time they’re both on shift when Dream is; Sapnap is another lifeguard, but he makes sure to always be stationed near the bar so he can send his classic shit-eating grins at George.

“Who, Dream?” Sapnap asks, the first time George points him out. His name is  _ Dream, _ of all things, how unfair is that? He’s dreamy, and his name is Dream. Jesus Christ. “That’s the owner’s son, dude. You’re not getting anywhere near him.”

Which, to be fair, there  _ are _ girls fawning over Dream all hours of the day, but he just seems to ignore all of them.

“Why hasn’t he ever worked here before?” George asks, two weeks after he sees Dream for the first time. Karl just shrugs and goes back to the patron he’s serving. It’s not like Sapnap and Karl can really help him with this; they’re both too busy pining after each other like they were all last summer.

It doesn’t help that the three of them are rooming together in the employee bunks. It just means George gets to listen to them flirting all hours of the day when they’re off shift, and then when he’s alone with one of them, listen to them talk about the other.

He finally gets to talk to Dream two weeks after he first sees him, after an argument with a very, very annoying patron. He’s the acting manager for the day, and Karl comes to him saying he’s got one. She’s a Karen if he’s ever seen one, a middle-aged woman with a short bob cut and way too much money. She’s entitled enough to scream at him when he won’t give her the refund on a drink that Karl made perfectly. George locks eyes with Techno, who’s currently on-shift as security, and jerks his head before turning back to the woman.

“Ma’am,” George repeats patiently. “I can’t give you your money back, but I can offer you another drink free of charge-”

And then she lunges at him over the bar, trying to scratch at his face. He’d be lying if he said it was the first time a customer tried to attack him, but this is certainly the most determined one. She continues coming at him, and he raises his hands and calmly walks backwards while Techno makes his way over. The Karen continues swiping at him, actually managing to catch his forearm with her fake nails, and he feels the sting of blood and frowns.

Then she backs him into the pool.

As he sinks to the bottom, he reflects on every single one of his life choices. He’s a good swimmer, he can hold his breath for plenty long, so he figures he may as well just sit at the bottom of the pool for a moment. He crosses his arms and prays to every god he can think of, asking for an explanation for all of this shit. Now he’s going to have to trudge back to his room sopping wet  _ and _ explain to his boss how the hell he ended up in the pool.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s been sitting at the bottom for a solid minute until someone dives into the water above him. He notes this with vague interest, and then the person is swimming down toward him and grabbing him by the arms to try and pull him up.

Oh. They think he’s drowning.

_ Oh. Dream is on shift today. _

Well, fuck.

His head breaks the surface and there’s a strong arm wrapped around his torso. Yup, that’s definitely Dream, paddling them toward the wall. George taps his arm a few times to let him know he’s alright.

“I’m fine,” he says, and wild green eyes look at him. Fuck, he’s even prettier up close. “I can swim, I was just pouting.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Dream says to him, and his voice is like melted gold, holy shit, George is just falling deeper and deeper. Just let him sink to the bottom of the pool, please, he can hide down there for a little longer. He feels his face growing red.

“No,” he says with false confidence. “But I’ll do it again if it gets your arms around me.”

He can see Dream holding back his laughter. Both Karl and Sapnap come running over, cackling. Dream hoists himself out of the pool and then holds out a hand to George; he takes it. Techno’s got the Karen under control, and now that George is out of the chlorine he can focus on the stinging on his arm.

“Shit, dude, she really got you,” Sapnap whistles, rifling through a small first-aid kit. Karl is still laughing.

“Oh my God, I tried to warn you,” he says, wrapping a towel around George’s shoulders and handing another one to Dream. “I can’t believe you actually fell in and needed a  _ lifeguard _ to save you.”

Karl is giving him a look. Sapnap slaps a bandage on his arm and sends him a shit-eating grin. Dream glances between all of them.

“Well, I won’t save you again,” he huffs, drying himself off and going back to his post.

“Mark my words,” George mutters to Karl as they go back behind the bar. “By the end of this summer, I’ll have his number.”

His boss doesn’t give him off the next day, even though he looks at Bad with his best puppy-dog eyes and claims that he’s been traumatized.

  
“I understand that work like this is hard, especially with entitled patrons like that,” Bad tells him kindly. “But I can’t give you off.”

“Can you at least give me Dream’s phone number?” George tries. Bad just laughs him off.

His first real scheme involves tripping when he walks past Dream. It’s not even a scheme, really, because he’s normally naturally that clumsy. Dream catches him and gives him a look.

“Oh, no,” George says dryly. “I think I just fell for you.”

“That was horrible,” Dream tells him, breaking into a grin. “That was truly awful.”

Day two. Dream’s day off. He comes to the bar and bothers George for the entirety of an eight-hour shift. It’s good conversation in between patrons, and George gets to learn a lot more about Dream, but he doesn’t succeed in getting the phone number. Shame.

Day three. Another scheme. Sapnap, giving George another trademark shit-eating grin, invites Dream to eat dinner with them out in town. Dream accepts. George and Dream flirt for the entire night, and George still doesn’t score a phone number.

And so it goes for the next two weeks. Every day, George comes up with a different scheme to try and win Dream’s phone number, and every day it ends up either backfiring on him or failing. He falls into the pool twice more, he gets shat on by a seagull once, and while he does end up becoming a lost closer with Dream, he doesn’t get the damn phone number.

Day fifteen of trying to get the damn number. Officially four weeks since he first saw Dream. He has the day off, and he spends it sitting by the pool so he can make fun of Sapnap. He definitely doesn’t check the schedule or anything to see if Dream is working. Definitely not.

He is. He waves at George as he walks to his post, and George’s heart does a little fluttery thing.

Sapnap comes up to him during his break. George sets his book aside and lifts his sunglasses up.

“Hear me out,” he says seriously. Sapnap raises one eyebrow. “If you ask Karl out by the end of the summer, I’ll just straight-up ask for Dream’s number.”

Sapnap stares at him for a moment, then grins and shakes his head.

“You know what?” he says. “Deal.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Karl demands, sitting down next to George on his chair. He’s got two drinks in hand, and he hands one to George and one to Sapnap.

“What’s this?” George asks. Sapnap takes a sip.

“Fucking delicious,” he declares. “You pay for these, or are we stealing drinks again?”

“I paid for yours,” Karl says, his cheeks turning red. “Someone else paid for George’s.”

Sapnap wolf-whistles, glancing back at Dream. Dream turns back, pulls down his sunglasses, and winks at George. Winks. George can feel his face getting red again, and he waves back.

“Did he really?” he hisses to Karl as soon as Dream turns back around.

“He did. You should ask him out,” Karl advises with a grin. “L’Manberg’s having their big party this weekend. Ask him to that.”

Karl takes Sapnap’s already empty glass and returns to the bar. George sends Sapnap a look.

“Not yet,” Sapnap says, face red, and George shrugs.

He dresses as nice as possible for the party. Every summer, the SMP Resort and L’Manberg Resort each hold a massive party attempting to bring in business for the next year. The other resort all-but shuts down for the night so they can attend the other’s party. This year is no exception.

Even though they’re sworn competitors, most of the college-aged workers are friends with each other. The second they arrive on the scene, Karl and Sapnap are bounding after some of their friends. George spies Quackity at the DJ station and knows it’s him the two are probably heading for.

An arm wraps around his shoulders suddenly and George looks up to see Wilbur, who he’s been friends with for the past three summers they’ve been working here. Wilbur’s father owns the L’Manberg Resort, and George and Wilbur met at their university. George almost got a job at L’Manberg instead of the SMP, but it was Wilbur who suggested the opposing resort. Said they could get the best of both worlds that way.

“Gogy!” Wilbur cheers. “I didn’t know if you’d make it!” Wilbur’s got two kids trailing behind him, neither of whom look like him in the slightest. George knows he has two younger brothers, though- these must be them.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Will,” George responds with an easy grin.

“Tommy, Tubbo, meet the infamous Gogy,” Wilbur says to the two behind him. “Gogy, these are Dadza’s youngest two spawn, they aren’t supposed to be here but I figured I’d show them around.”

Tommy and Tubbo both yell at George for a bit. It’s vaguely overwhelming until Wilbur spots someone else and drags the two off, leaving George on his own for a moment. He takes some time to grab a drink and wave at a few of the people he recognizes and then rests against the nearest wall he finds.

Someone joins him after a few minutes, and he glances over to see Dream. He looks impeccably hot tonight, and he’s looking at George appreciatively.

“Hey,” George says, raising one eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“Enjoying the view,” Dream replies, still staring right at him. “You look good when you’re not in uniform.”

“Are you telling me I don’t look good in uniform?”

“You always look good.”

Jesus, he can dish it but he can’t take it. He can feel his face heating up again, and Dream laughs.

“Technoblade and I are going up against each other in cup pong later,” Dream says, and oh, God, Techno’s notoriously good at cup pong. “Maybe I could get a kiss for luck?”

“Well, if you insist,” George says, and he leans up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dream’s jaw. “If you win maybe I’ll give you a proper one.”

Dream wins. George hangs off Karl’s shoulder to watch the whole game. Wilbur ends up playing with Techno, and Sapnap ends up teaming with Dream. When it’s over, Karl rushes to jump on Sapnap, wrapping his legs around his waist, and George hollers along with the rest of the people gathered as Sapnap mashes their lips together.

“Oh, George!” Dream calls, weaving his way through the crowd. “I was promised another kiss if I won.”

“I said maybe,” George reminds him, but he leans up and presses a chaste kiss to Dream’s lips anyways.

It’s the end of June. What follows is a whirlwind two months that are quite possibly the best two months of George’s life. 

He’d never really understood the term summer romance until he experiences one for himself. It’s something magical, almost, every moment spent under the hot sun another moment where he loves everything around him. The beach, the pool, the bar, the resort, his friends, Dream. God, does he think he loves Dream, head over heels after knowing the guy for five fucking weeks, then six weeks, then seven, and on and on until it’s August and everyone’s turning in their two-weeks’ notice so they can start getting ready to go back to school.

“Will you be back next summer?” Dream asks.

“I graduate next summer,” George reminds him. “But maybe for you, I’ll come back.”

He lies. He doesn’t come back the next summer. He does, however, come back several months before then, over Christmas break, then again over spring break. And the next summer George applies to work at the SMP Resort again, one final time, and this time the hot lifeguard he sees on his first day of work smiles and blows him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow)
> 
> comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated! <3


End file.
